


Date Me

by ActWriteLoveDie



Series: The Tale of Two Lieutenants [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActWriteLoveDie/pseuds/ActWriteLoveDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes James go out to the Citadel for something. Apparently that something is a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Me

There was something going on that James just can't seem to put his finger on. He'll admit that he doesn't always get Cortez. Dude sometimes seems to be speaking another language- and he's not talking about all the tech speak 'cause that's a different story altogether. He just always managed to make jokes that went over James' head and do things for Vega before the marine could even open his mouth to complain about it. And have that knowing smile on his fact that just makes the larger man want to ask what the hell he's thinking about that can be so damn amusing all the time.

Okay, so maybe he's thought about this a lot. Sue him. They spend a whole lot of time together. Not just on the ship either. Right now is a perfect example.

 

After hearing the Commander complaining about James never being in proper uniform, Steve took it upon himself to use his contacts to actually find some BDUs that can actually fit. To make sure that no 'accidents' happened to it in transit, he insisted that the two of them go get it together. Vega didn't understand why Esteban was acting so crazy over a damn uniform but figured having someone to talk to for the short walk through the Wards wouldn't hurt.

Then Cortez went and actually paid for them. James didn't even realize it was happening until it was already over.

"I'm not broke, Esteban," Vega grouses, "I actually make a killing at poker when I'm here. I coulda got that just fine."

Steve shrugs, "You'll get the next set. I'm sure you'll manage to find some way to wear these out before this war is over. Chances are they'll be even more expensive than these ones are."

"Yeah, but-"

"It's not a big deal, Lieutenant." Steve insists, "I don't exactly have a lot of things for me to spend my money on nowadays. Just accept it as a gift."

"Yeah, yeah." James gives his buddy a light shove and leaves it at that. Cortez has that stupid smile on his face again but he lets it go this time.

He doesn't start to catch on until Steve leads them both on a detour that happens to turn into a pit stop at a cafe in the Presidium for lunch. He realizes that he's keeping an eye on each and every one of the pilot's movements. He's not gonna pull another fast one and pay for this, too.

Steve lets out a little laugh as he pushes his plate away from the edge of the table to show he's done. James quirks an eyebrow and smiles. "What's so funny?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Mister Vega, but you're too late." He's got that playful tone in his voice and once again, James feels like whatever Cortez is finding funny has been lost on him. 

Vega furrows his brow and tilts his head a little. "Whaddaya mean?"

"I gave them my card when we ordered."

"Aw, c'mon!" James realizes that he really should be as frustrated as he is but he knows something is going on here. "What is all this? Why are you spendin' all your money on me, Esteban? You're makin' me worry that you're sick or gonna die or somethin' here."

Steve's smile fades away. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words, considering who he's talking to. He tries to backtrack and do some damage control. "That's not what I meant. I just... somethin' going on here and I just-"

"James."

That gets Vega's attention. Cortez rarely actually calls him by his first name. He closes his mouth and listens. 

"I'm fine. We're fine. Nothing is wrong here. I just felt like you deserved to be treated for once." Steve shakes his head and smiles again, though it seems a little different from the one before. "Strange concept, I know."

It's not a-

Is it?

Are they on a...?

Should he call him out on it?

Woah, wait. If they're on one and Esteban is paying for everything, he's not expecting him to...

"Stop thinking so hard, Mister Vega." Steve's teasing smile is back in place. "I can practically hear it from over here."

James rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man. Just know that I'm gonna be the one paying for everything on the next date."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
